


Bliss

by Touch_of_Ethanol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Choking, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oikawa is a thirsty bitch, Porn With Feels, Rimming, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, both characters are 18, crappy writing, iwaoi - Freeform, kinda OOC, kinda angst, misfired text, no beta we die like men, oikawa gets railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touch_of_Ethanol/pseuds/Touch_of_Ethanol
Summary: he thought he was texting makki his daily horny iwa texts, the normal shit like “damn, i wish iwa-chan would rail me in the club room 🥵”so the messages itself weren't anything out of the ordinary, it was who he had sent the messages too that was the problem. That was so because he did not, in fact, send the message to makki. but to Iwaizumi himself.oroikawa misfired a text, plans his death, gets a boyfriend, then gets railed
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I’m literally so AroAce why did i write this????
> 
> i swear to god if ik you irl for if you found me from my social media’s please don’t read this or judge me

Oikawa had just made the biggest mistake of his life. And he swore he was about to throw himself out his bedroom window because of it.

Oikawa muffled a scream into his pillow while laying flat on his futon.

He thought he was texting Makki his daily horny Iwa-chan texts. The normal, average day shit like “damn, I wish Iwa-chan would rail me already 🥵”

like seriously, these texts were now the norm between them. Because when oikawa said “daily horny iwa-texts” he really means it.

So the messages he sent wasn’t the problem in this scenario, it was who he had sent the messages to.

And that was so because he did not, in fact, send the messages to Makki, but to Iwaizumi himself.

He had just sent horny texts about Iwaizumi to iwaizumi.

oooooooh fucking shit holy hell mother fucking of god what the fucking fuck shitty fuck. he could not believe he was real, if only he could choose when he chose to pass away. fuck.

he wishes his mother aborted him- or that he was killed in a brutal accident at the tender age of 10 before he knew of his feelings for Iwaizumi.

He just ruined their friendship. 18 years of existing together all down the drain because of misfired texts. it all could have been avoided if he had just simply double checked who he was messaging. but noooOooOOoOoO he just _had_ to gush to makki over how hot Iwaizumi was.

the worst part was was that it wasn’t even one text, he had sent nine.

🥵💦🍆 **Daddy iwa-chan** 😩😳🥰

makkkkiiiii,,, i wish Iwa-chan would break my back like a god damn glow stick 😤

likkkkk sisssss have u seen his hands??? he really could just casually choke me anytime he wanted 🥵😍

i want his hands up my ass no cap 😊💅💦✨✨💦🥵❤️🥰😔😭🍆🍑😫🥺🥺🏐 like yessss daddy pleaaase

and maybe his face too tho,,,,, anyways i just know Iwa-chan is packing

i swear to god i love him more then aliens, do you know how many people would be able to say that the

oikawa fucking tooru loves them more then aliens??? ya know what, fuck it i love him more then volleyball too

i love him smmmmm 😳✨😩🥰🥺🥺

i lowkey wanna go up to him and be like daaaaamn fuck me raw ✨daddy✨

I would beg for that dick on a daily basis like tea sis💅 his back and arms too likkkk uuuuugggghhhh

oh fuck 

_read_

So maybe Oikawa was a little too horny in these texts. Big deal! The audacity of this hot ass bitch was much more serious then whatever he had said.

Oikawa wrote all that horny, just to get left on read???? not even a damn rejection text like oh my lord. 

but anyways, Iwaizumi had the audacity to leave him on read???!??! READ?!?! Someone left the fucking Oikawa Tooru on read?!??!?

And Iwaizumi got away with it too, the audacity of this ripped mother fucker.

Though, to be completely honest, Oikawa was currently drowning in an indescribable amount of shame. 

he used to laugh at situations exactly like these on the internet. he had seen compilations of similar mistakes all over the internet. Now that he was here and could very well become apart of one of those compilations he was no longer laughing.

How could he be so stupid, how could he be so careless. and now everything is gone, and its completely his fault. Iwaizumi was going to be disgusted with him! he didn’t even know if Iwaizumi liked dick!

Oikawa was fairly sure he was open about his love for dick- he had explicitly stated many times before that he is homosexual homoromantic (and lowkey volleyball-sexual). 

He’s given Iwaizumi Plenty of opportunities to unintentionally break Oikawa’s heart by giving Iwaizumi a way to share his own Sexuality and romantic interests in gender. 

However, he never figured out what Iwaizumi was.   
  
Oikawa was sure Iwaizumi wasn’t homophobic at the very least. Otherwise Iwaizumi wouldn’t be his very best friend- or even be friends With Makki and mattsun who practically were playing tonsil tennis every opportunity they got.

Oikawa was wallowing in shame and an entire yacht load of self hatred. Why did he use a yacht as a form of measurement? shut up, he doesn’t need to justify anything. fuck you.

Oikawa was trying to figure out whether he should just suffocate himself with his pillow right now or move away to Iceland and become a sheep herder.

He would spend his days in green fields with his sheep, forever looking off the edge of a cliff and contemplating what could have been.

he could have possibly gotten that big ass dick down his throat, or have just stayed friends if he just played his cards right. And before all this disaster- he was sure he was doing well. 

Oikawa felt the tears build in his eyes. They we’re definitely going to fall and he just knew it, he was definitely going to be crying himself to sleep tonight. he’s not too sure that he even minds, crying has always been nice.

He felt his lip curl into his teeth, and his teeth ground into the pink flesh.

He held back a choke as his shoulders momentarily shuddered- just for a second before he took in a deep breathe. His lungs expanded wide as he held back his one coming breakdown. just for a little bit- he just wants to feel composed for just a minute longer. Then he can.

how could he be so stupid? how could he have just sent those messages so casually? what if he had just looked up and saw who he was texting? well he wouldn't be here wallowing face down into his futon, now would he?

sharp intake of breath was all it took for him to crack. a shuddering breathe broke off into a steady sob. 

He was so relieved that his pre tis had take a trip over to his grandparents out in the countryside. He wouldn’t have been able to tell his parents all of this.

A steady steam of tears flowed out of Oikawa’s chocolate eyes and soaked into the he pillow he had grounded his face in. He pushed his futons blanket off of him and let it bunch up at the base of the mat he was laying on with no care in the world.

His shorts seemed like they hugged his legs a little too tightly and his shirt felt like it was wrapped around his neck. another harsh sob racked his shoulders 

Tremors rattled his entire body.

he really couldn’t believe this. How long has it been since he sent the message? how my cb linger was he going to state the obvious that he ruined everything? 

God, he was so stupid. The current heart break he felt was slowly seeping away with every tear soaking into his pillow, in the place of the heart break was nothing.

there is nothing worse then this heartbreak, so how could anything replace it?

He pushed his face into his pillow, muffling his sobs. Even if nobody else was home, he still felt like he would somehow be heard.

Three consecutive booms startled him out of his thoughts. For a second he thought it was thunder or lightning or whichever between the two that causes the loud booms- but three more confirmed the noise to be knocking on the door downstairs.

Dread pooled at the bottom of his stomach, there were only three possibilities that he could think of.

One, it was a very inexperienced burglar. two, it was Makki wondering why he didn't send his daily horny texts. or three, it was Iwaizumi.

Not gonna lie, Oikawa really hopped it was the second option. At least that way he would get some form of comfort.

but no matter how much he wished for it to be makki- that was hella fucking unlikely considering he doubted makki even have a fuck whether he sent his daily horny Iwaizumi texts or not.

Even with the conclusion that it was not makki- he still peeled his tear stained face off of his pillow. he just needed that confirmation that it wasn’t makki. Yup, that’s the only reason. Not any other reason, definitely not.

he’s totally not hoping it’s actually iwaizumi here to confess his undying romantic feelings to Oikawa in person because over text is just too unromantic even for an unromantic and plain brute like iwaizumi.

As he sat up, he noticed him self in his reflection from his monitor on his desk. His chocolate brown eyes were lined in red, the skin around them were puffy.

His hair was all over over the place, completely disheveled in every possible way. It looks strongly like he was licked by a dog with the way the side was sticking.

But basically- he looked like completely shit. the equivalent of a banshee, that was sure to scare off a inexperienced burglar any day.

With a grace from his arms, He lifted himself off of the futon. His legs felt like jelly- and not in the good way. He felt drained and exhausted and really just wanted to collapse back into his comfortable futon and fall asleep to the sound of rain against his window.

But he wasn’t going to be getting that sleep that he desperately wanted unless he told this burglar that he was doing a shit job of breaking in.

He forced his legs to move one by one as the consecutive pounds against his door only increased in both volume and pace. 

He really wasn’t in the mood to tell this dude to fuck off. 

Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up falling down the stairs judging from the way his legs were feeling. Especially with the full ache of his right knee that honestly felt like it would buckle if he tried to put his full weight on it.

honestly, fuck the rain. who cares if its like the best sound to fall asleep to- that shit agrivates his knee like no tomorrow and he is not having it.

Oikawa crossed through the mostly silent house as he came close to the front door. 

Oikawa huffed as he slipped on the outdoor slippers to open there door. “geez, this fucker just doesn’t let up, does he?” Oikawa muttered.

the knocking never ceased for a second, not gonna lie Oikawa was a little afraid that the door would fly off its hinges. with just how fucking hard this guy was knocking.

Oikawa opened the door, ”what do you want...-“ the words died out in his throat as he saw who was at the door.

Standing there, with his fist raised against the door, was Iwaizumi. "oh shit-" Oikawa shrieked, he actually wasn’t excepting Iwaizumi to be at the door so like- what the fuck?????

Oikawa shifted his grip on the door handle to shut the door in Iwaizumis Face

but before he actually could yank the door closed Iwaizumi had thrown his hand against the door with a bang.

Iwaizumi was standing in-front of him, a hoodie very obviously haphazard thrown on, along with with mismatched shoes and sweatpants.

Oikawa flinched at the movement. but hot damn did Iwaizumi look delicious like that-

the gray sweatpants cupped iwaizumi’s dick just right, and he could vaguely see the outline of Iwaizumi’s arms in his blue hoodie. The veins on Iwaizumis hands bulged and looks so good pushing against the door-

And HIS SHOULDERS LIKE GOD DAMN IWAIZUMI WAS SO FUCKING BROAD.

And just- the crease in iwaizumis brow- like what the fuck why is it so hot to see iwaizumi with a scowl and eyes dark enough to look like he wants to eat Oikawa alive.

a silence say heavy between them, Oikawa didn’t know what to say. He really couldn’t stop his mind from being a thirsty mess of iwaizumi and Iwaizumi himself didn’t seem like he was going to say anything either. Normally, Oikawa would appreciate this.

it would give Oikawa the ability to talk Iwaizumi’s ear off as much as he wanted. But now, he wanted nothing more then to not talk, for Iwaizumi to take the lead. but he knew, if he didn’t say anything it would stay like this, just a silence. 

Oikawa brought himself of of his daze, An awkward laugh made its way up his throat, he felt like crying again. “Soooooo, Iwa-chan,” he started. “what are you doing here?”

”your text messages,” replied Iwaizumi, a slight grumble leaving his throat with the words.

in a different situation, Oikawa might have melted at just hearing Iwaizumis rough voice. 

ok- he could do this. He just had to play dumb! he can do that, he does it all the time with makki!

”what’s a text message?” Oikawa regretted opening his mouth to reply immediately.

like HOLY SHIT he did not realize he could be this stupid. BECAUSE GOD DAMN IT NOT THAT DUMB

he might as well start sending his job applications to the strip clubs in iceland cause holy hell.

his mind was racing, oh fucking shit biscuits how could he do that?

seriously??? he had over a 100% in ever single class, he was the top of the grade. And the only thing he could think of was play dumb? well, he never exactly was that street smart anyways. Give him a book or volleyball and he will rock your shit, but basic human knowledge???? nah that ain’t it honey.

oikawa guessed the situation was just too much for him, he really couldn’t think right now. All he could do now was get ready for the rejection bound to come. He just wanted to go to bed.

”the fuck-“ muttered iwaizumi, clearly thinking the reply was dumb ass hell as well.

”whatever, just-“ iwaizumi took in a short intake of break, and oikawa lost his own.

Oikawa didn’t know if he could take this rejection, he really didn’t want to hear it. wasn’t Iwaizumi ignoring his messages enough? did he really have to take the time to break oikawa’s heart like this?

he wanted to walk back inside and into his room, but he limbs wouldn’t be able to move if he tried. all Oikawa could do is stare up at iwaizumi and prepare for the inevitable.

But my god did oikawa think iwaizumi have a nice face. It was the only thing really distracting him from this horrible moment in his life.

iwaizumi was always handsome. even with the constant teasing and oikawa calling him ugly and plain. oikawa thought he looked nothing short of handsome in this lighting. the moon light placed behind iwaizumi accentuated his sharp features, especially that delicious jawline of his.

Iwaizumi’s tan skin was smooth, oikawa wanted to be held against it. Oikawa wanted to cup Iwaizumi’s strong cheeks and kiss him.

Oikawa wanted to be held in the strong biceps that were his best friends. The same biceps that were currently holding open the door and flexing with every slight shift he made.

god, iwaizumi was so handsome. not in the model gorgeous way like oikawa, but in the rugged way. 

Iwaizumi has a dangerously sharp jaw, which was only more prominent in this light. along with a more brow ridge, and flat but straight nose. his sharp cheeks matched with the little baby fat he had left of his cheeks, as well as the slight frown he had on his face. 

iwaizumi has green eyes, they were eyes oikawa could stare into for hours, mapping out every shift in color. everyone always wondered why green was his favorite color. 

Oikawa loved to see all the different specs of colors he could find in iwaizumis eyes.

Oikawas features were similar in some ways, but still different from iwaizumis.

oikawa had more straight and pointed features. He has an upturned nose, strong cheekbones, a pointed and sharp chin and jaw; his eyes were large, square and full of chocolate.

There was no denying it, oikawa was beautiful- no, he was heart stopping-ly gorgeous. But beauty doesn’t stop a rejection. so in the end it doesn’t matter how gorgeous Oikawa is, especially when he looks like such a fucking mess right now.

Oikawa tensed as he waited for whatever iwaizumi had to say next. “Did you-“ Iwaizumi paused and took a deep breath.” did you really mean what you said in the texts?”

the confident look in iwaizumis eyes vanished in an instant.

they grew soft, they look almost flustered, but there was no way. Iwaizumi just had to be embarrassed that oikawa thought of him like that. Besides, he was probably only making up the look on iwaizumis face. 

oikawas heart dropped at the sight, he couldn’t bare seeing how iwaizumi looked at him. it was just too much. He let his own head fall and stared at his slippers like they were the most important thing in the world.

But they weren’t. to him, iwaizumi was the most important thing in the world.

Oikawa knew he had to answer iwaizumi eventually. So he brought his head a little higher, just barely enough so that he could see iwaizumi through his silky brown bangs. And oikawa nodded, very aware of the gaze iwaizumi had set on him.

he felt the tears break through his bottom lashes, “hahahah, yup.” oikawa spoke as he felt his body grow weak by the second. his knee could have given out and he wouldn’t be surprised. “i meant it-“

He was pulled into a hug, he was being squished into something oh so warm and something that smelled so much like iwaizumi. It was safe here, this was home. Iwaizumi Whispered into oikawas ear, “shhhshhh, hey, don’t cry.”

”sure, that may me a shitty ass way for a confession to happen...”

Oikawa felt sick, goddamnit why was iwaizumi comforting oikawa like this while he was rejecting him? Oikawa wanted to comment on this, but he couldn’t get anything but sobs and shudders, the tremors throughout his entire body were just too much for his body to handle.

“but if it makes you feel any better...” Oikawa felt iwaizumi leaned down more, closer to we’re oikawa was being held to the broad chest that was iwaizumis. as Iwaizumi bent down, folding into himself, he brought his hand down to Oikawa's waist as Oikawa leaned back to make room for Iwaizumi.

‘what the hell is he talking about?’ oikawa had no idea what was going on, that’s a weird way to reject someone. “I like you too, idiot.”

And _oh,_ Oikawa couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. “ar-are you- Are you serious? You aren't- you aren’t fucking with me are you?” 

Oikawa shifted his face from the side, moving from looking away from where he was against iwaizumis shoulder to where iwaizumis face was.

“no,” iwaizumis voice grew incredibly soft. Like nothing he’s ever heard before. it was like a goddamn blanket with how it laid over Oikawa’s very being, no matter the profanity in the words involved because fuck you. “i’m not fucking with you, i like you.”

oikawa couldn’t help the wail that made it out of his mouth, it was an embarrassing sound to say the least but atleast it was muffled a little by iwaizumis hoodie. “ did-did i say something wrong?!”

Oikawa felt iwaizumis heart rate pick up, Iwaizumi was definitely panicked. he pulled tooru away from his shoulder and the two made eye contact. Oh- he can look into iwaizumi’s eyes for hours now.

he can- the two can cuddle all night long and they can laugh together and they love each other and- oh god, he just.

“noooooo,” wailed oikawa, tears steadily making their way down his face, further fucking yo his already extremely fucking questionable appearance. “i’m- I’m- I’m- jush sho- jush sho happyyyyyyyyyyyy.”

the panic quickly washed away seeing Oikawa’s happy blubbering. “well, now that thats settled why don’t we step inside. it’s a little cold out here.”

”okkkkkk.” Oikawa whined as he planted his face right back into Iwaizumis chest with a huff.

god iwaizumi was so comfortable.

Iwaizumi briefly wrapped his arms around Oikawa and squeezed for a second, before letting go and just resting his arms around Oikawa’s frame. “as much as I’d love to hug your dumb ass, you need to move so that we can get inside.”

Oikawa hummed, a small acknowledgment of iwaizumis words, but he made no move to step back inside. If anything he snuggled closer into Iwaizumis warmth. “don wanna move though.” Oikawa’s voice was muffled from the material of Iwaizumis Hoodie.

”your so stupid.” grunted Iwaizumi,” the sooner we get inside the sooner we can cuddle.”

Oikawa didn’t feel like walking. In fact, he didn’t feel like doing anything. he was perfectly content with his face being pressed into iwaizumi, even though the angle was getting a little uncomfortable.

he was tired and his knee wasn’t feeling that stable anymore, stupid rain. he didn’t think he could move if he wanted to, he was comfortable right here.

He doesn’t think he quite trusts his legs to move him anyways.

”carry me if you want me to move so bad,” teased Oikawa, he knew if he whined enough Iwaizumi would give in to his demands.

”what a little shit, even after giving me a heart attack with those texts you still act like such a brat.”

”you had a heart attack? what about me?! you left me on read, mean Iwa-chan! And, just imagine how embarrassed i was! i texted all that to you instead of Makki!”

”I thought it was a shitty prank until i realized even you wouldn’t do something as shitty as that.”

”what’s that supposed to mean-“ before he could finish, Iwaizumi's hands moved to grip Oikawa from his thighs, hoisting him up.

almost instinctively, Oikawa throw his arms and legs around Iwaizumi, he hooked his head on Iwaizumis shoulder. 

Oikawa will forever be embarrassed by the yelp that came out of his mouth. it will haunt him for the rest of his laugh, it will most definitely show up in his nightmares“I-Iwa-chan! what are you doing?!”

”I thought it was obvious, I’m carrying you.” even with those confident and teasing words, it didn’t stop Oikawa from seeing the bright blush across Iwaizumi's face. 

“b-but!” Oikawa had no idea what to say, he didn’t even get around to asking Iwaizumi a second time yet!

” well if you're gonna be like that i might as well drop you."

Oikawa shifted his legs, bringing himself as close as he could be to Iwaizumi. "no way, your holding me now. you aren't allowed to drop me."

Iwaizumi snorted. he totally pushed his cheek against Iwaizumi's neck, he nearly melted in Iwaizumis arms. Cause holy fuck Iwaizumi was carrying him. 

This felt so natural, so right. so right to have iwaizumi here and holding him. he hummed, he really felt like he could fall asleep right here, not gonna lie. Iwaizumi is perfectly warm and safe and everything Oikawa needs.

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek as Iwaizumi brought the two of them inside the house.

Iwaizumi kicked the door closed and shifted Oikawa in his arms to lock it. Iwaizumi stepped out of his slippers and stepped up into the house, Oikawa let the slippers on his feet fall to the floor as he hung limp in Iwaizumi's arms.

Iwaizumi has always been Oikawa's safe space. He always feels most at peace with Iwaizumi. His build was always so sturdy, his very presence was comforting. This was everything he's ever wanted. Well, almost; the only thing missing is getting fucking railed hard into his futon. 

Oikawa wouldn’t mind if they did that today- not to say he’s not satisfied with this. If Iwaizumi wanted them to wait till later to actually have sex, that would be fine with oikawa.

Iwaizumi shifted Oikawa in his arms. No matter how strong Iwaizumi is, Oikawa is still 150 pounds. He was bound to be heavy. But it didn’t particularly matter to oikawa because Iwaizumi was carrying him nonetheless. (he’s seen Iwaizumi bench atleast 200 pounds while the two went to the gym together, oikawa knew perfectly well that iwaizumi is capable of carrying him.”

Oikawa rubbed his face against The hood of iwaizumis soft hoodie and Iwaizumis neck. He inhaled the deep musky scent that he’s known his entire life as Iwa-chan. god, he just loves it here.

His lanky limbs hung onto Iwaizumi. He always felt smaller in Iwaizumi's arms. Iwaizumi felt so big and strong like this, like oikawa could let go of everything and Iwaizumi would be there to support him. 

It was nice, there was no real need to worry now, he could just let go. He could let go of volleyball for just a minute. He could let go of his looks and everything in between. 

But Oikawa knew he had to bring up the actual content of the messages eventually, even if not particularly in this moment. After all, they were pretty *cough cough* _graphic._

if he remembers correctly, he did say he wanted Iwaizumi's face up his ass and that he would literally beg for iwaizumi to choke him.

I they passed through the halls and dining room. quickly working their way up the stairs towards Oikawa’s room.

Iwaizumis sweatpants and shirt shifted with every movement, Oikawa was jostled with every step. "oh yeah, nice shorts by the way." commented Iwaizumi.

Oikawa switched his head to the side and let his cheek squish up against Iwaizumis shoulder and he let a friendly and very loving glare point towards iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was sporting a slight smirk, very much intended to be sexy. It was somewhat ruined by the redness of his cheeks, but Oikawa could ignore that and focus on the meaning behind the smirk.

"what a way to start a conversation iwa-chan." combatted Oikawa, not quite ready to give everything up just yet.” those sweatpants of yours aren't too bad on you either, ha-ji-me."

"their my best pair," Iwaizumi glanced down at the pants that hung losly on his hips. "appreciate them, i don’t get to wear them out too much.”

Oikawa was appreciating them very much- they felt like they could just slide down iwaizumis thick thighs at any moment, letting his dick out into the cool air. It didn’t help that Iwaizumis dick was just right there, right across from his own.

Iwaizumi moved down the hallway towards Oikawa's bedroom, having been to his house more times then he could remember there were no need for any directions.

Oikawa's house was practically Iwaizumi’s own at this point, he even kept his own shoes, clothes, and toothbrushes here.

Iwaizumis hands changed their position, bouncing Oikawa upwards a bit so he could grab handfuls of oikawa’s ass in each hand rather then just slightly cupping them for support. Iwaizumi gripped each cheek like his like fucking depended on it, and oikawa couldn’t help a little whisper escape his throat. 

He’s always wanted Iwaizumis hands there- and he knew what iwaizumi wanted too. 

Iwaizumi toed open the door of oikawas room, and walked towards the futon on the floor. The blanket was still scrunched at the bottom of the mat and oikawa’s pillow wasn’t even in the futon anymore. And somehow- the futon was twisted. How oikawa managed to do that, nobody will ever know.

Oikawa felt like he was drowning in iwaizumi, like they were one being. Everything was iwaizumi, all he smelled was iwaizumi, all he saw was iwaizumi, all he felt was iwaizumi. 

it was heaven, but better. but how much better would it be when he really felt him? you know... like really _felt_ him

how much better would it be to feel iwaizumi in him? Oikawa felt his dick twitch at the thought. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted Iwaizumi to feel or see whatever was going on down there with his dick.

Iwaizumi kicked the futon straight again. Iwaizumi adjusted his grip on oikawas ass cheeks. moving up so that one arm encircled his waist while the other forearm had oikawa seated on it.

Iwaizumi took the few steps he needed to in the moon lite room to get to the end of the futon, where he slowly lowered himself to his knees. oikawa heard Iwaizumis joints cracking with the weight.

Iwaizumi grunted as he leaned forward, slowly setting oikawa down on his back.

Oikawa’s head was placed against the mat, and he starred back up at iwaizumis face hovering over his as iwaizumi settled oikawa’s body on the futon. Oikawa let his grip loosen and hes limp body fell back onto the sheets. His arms outstretched and wrists matching where his head was located, and legs spread open. 

he could only hope his little work of seduction had the desired effect, considering he wasn’t quite happy with his appearance. he still had dried tears on his cheeks after all and felt absolutely disgusting.

But from the hungry gaze iwaizumi held over him he must be doing something right.

He knew there were only two likely things to happen. One, the two of them just cuddle; or two, they address the elephant in the room real fast and they fuck,,,, before ultimately cuddling.

it wasn’t often oikawa found himself under iwaizumi like this, from as far back as he could remember, there was only one other time it was like this.

That situation was a complete accident. But this? iwaizumi hovering over him now? pinning him to his futon? definitely not an accident.

iwaizumi brought himself back and sat on his heels, setting himself inbetween oikawa’s thighs. iwaizumi quickly scooched up a bit to reach over and grabbed oikawas pillow laying up by the side of the futon.

Oikawa just laid there, staring up at iwaizumi- he wasn’t quite sure what to do next. he was a little self conscious, in this position Iwaizumi had easy access to his crotch.

Its not like he’s a virgin! he lost that in his first year, he never really thought nothing much of virginity anyways. And it’s not like he hasn’t messed around with other guys before this- but it was different this time. He was actually completely and utterly in love with the guy this time.

Iwaizumi, all of the sudden. shoved a pillow infront of his face. “come on, take the pillow dumbass. i’m tryna get you comfy!”

”awwwee, iwa-chan is so considerate! what did i do to deserve someone as great as you?” cooed oikawa, whatever finesse he was trying to go for was forgotten.

meh really couldn’t help himself, it was just really cute watching this brute take care of him. “i ask myself that every day, what thing did i do to deserve someone as terrible as you?”

”mean iwa-chan! you aren’t allowed to tease me today! you made me cry twice today, don’t make me cry a third time!” whined oikawa, he didn’t really care if iwaizumi made him cry again, wink wink nudge nudge if ya know what i mean.

“too bad,” Iwaizumi shoved the pillow under oikawa’s head as soon as he lifted it up.

iwaizumi went back to sitting on his heels between oikawa’s plush thighs. His gaze skipped over oikawa’s spread out body infront of him.

If Iwaizumis face said anything- which it did, no matter how much iwaizumi liked to deny it he actually had a pretty expressive face- Iwaizumi had no idea what to say. And neither did oikawa. Oikawa was just greatful enough to not have ruined everything and to be under iwaizumi like this- and also maybe have a clear enough mind to actually be able to tell what iwaizumi is thinking this time rather then completely freaking out.

“sooooooo, about those text messages...”Started Iwaizumi.

the silence stood heavy between the two, oikawa didn’t think he was ready to talk about the messages yet.But to be fair, he would probably never be ready so now was a better time then never.

“haha,,,, yeaaaah, i feel like i should apologize for those. But if this happens as the result of them i don’t think i regret it.” Replied oikawa, his eyes drifted away from iwaizumis face.

or atleast away from those eyes staring deeply into oikawa.

” yeaaaah,,,, too bad that was the confession though, i feel like we need a redo.”

”definitely, i’m not going to tell our future kids we got together because i accidently sent you my thirst texts about you instead of to makki.”

”pffffttt,,, that is pretty funny, not gonna lie tho. it’s better then most people’s confession stories. instead of something romantic, you’re asking me to put my face in your ass.”

”ooooooh my god please don’t say it like that!”

”geez, and i thought you were smooth.” Scoffed Iwaizumi, both were glad the tension in the air was cleaned up.

Banterinf back and forth was as natural as breathing for them, it was kind of weird when they weren’t doing that, to be honest.

”well my skin sure is.”

”yeah?”

”yeah... wanna see for yourself?”

”can i?”

”yes,” Oikawa’s voice was breatheless,“please.”

”can-can i just- can i ask one thing?” iwaizumi muttered, his voice barely registered in oikawa’s head.

he’s never heard iwaizumi this quiet before. Oikawa nodded, not really knowing what to expect.

”th-this makes us-“ Oikawa chuckled at the annoyed groan leaving iwaizumis throat.

Iwaizumi never was too good with words when it came to sappy shit, so oikawa could only suspect that’s what Iwaizumi was going to say. Oikawa saw iwaizumi’s dark grey hoodie lift up and down with ever breath of air iwaizumi took it. Oikawa wanted that hoodie off of iwaizumi now, he wanted it to be forgotten about on the floor. And then maybe he wanted it in his closet too,,, only maybe though.

”this means we’re dating- dating-dating now, Right?”

Oikawa let his emotions take over his face, he let all the love and adoration he had directed at iwaizumi pool in his heart, his eyes, and his very being. He could see how starstruck iwaizumi was as oikawa smiled at him, “yeah, it does.”

Oikawa wanted to squeal and giggle, and all that shit a young high school girl would do. But iwaizumi was still here, so he could do his little celebration dance another time.

“Now please, Hajime,” Oikawas voice danced in the air, lingering, something akin to intimate need traveled around them. “touch me.”

As soon as those words left oikawa’s mouth, iwaizumi dove down. Iwaizumi’s hands landed on either side of oikawa’s head with a small thud that resonated throughout the wooden floors of the house. Iwaizumi moved his hands to lace with oikawa’s own.

Iwaizumis breath ghosted across oikawa’s lower face, they were close enough for their noses to just about touch. “Can i?” muttered Iwaizumi.

”yes,” Oikawa took a sharp intake of breath as iwaizumi’s lips connected with his own.

It was warm, it was so comfortable, it felt so right. it reminded him of a forest in the middle of a downpour. Oikawas eyes fell shut, focusing on nothing more then the lips on top of his.

The sound of rain hitting the leaves of forests and trees were something so calming to oikawa. This was what iwaizumi’s kisses reminded him of, something like that. He could get used to this.

he could get used to this. To making out with Iwaizumi till both of them were beyond breathless. till both of them were seeing stars.

Iwaizumi’s lips sat there, just resting against Oikawas own. Both of them were just embracing the feeling of finally, _finally_ having his lips against his own. Iwaizumi’s lips started to move against Oikawa’s bottom lip. Oikawa hummed, this was true bliss.

The kiss was wet and slick.

Oikawa moved his own lips in sync with the pace Iwaizumi had set. It felt good, if felt so good. Iwaizumi’s slightly chapped lips moved against Oikawa’s smooth one. Oikawa could taste the mint on iwaizumi’s lips. Oh fuck- iwaizumi was good.

The kiss was heavy, pushing each other’s lips against each other trying to devour more and more of each other. 

they worked each other’s lips in sync. 

Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumis hands that were laced with his own. And he treasured the touches, it was so warm and like little sparks traveling across his skin. It felt so right- this was better then what any one else he has been with could have ever provided him.

Iwaizumi licked oikawas bottom lip, a silent demand to let Iwaizumi into Oikawa’s mouth. And Oikawa, oh so graciously obliged. He opened his mouth and Iwaizumi’s tongue shot into it immediately.

The kiss quickly turned into something messy, something so much more desperate then the steady pace they were going at before.

The two broke apart for a second, panting as to catch their breath again before diving right back in. 

it was everything a kiss should be, hot and heavy air was passed between the two while diving into each other.

Oikawa whimpered into the kiss. And the sound was quickly swallowed up by Iwaizumi. It seemed like iwaizumi couldn’t get enough of any of the whimpers he worked up.

the pairs teeth were clanking as the two tried to get as deep into each other’s throats as they could. Saliva dropped from the sides of Oikawas mouth. The sensations were too much but to where near enough. 

The two were practically down each other’s throats, like they were trying to devour each other.

Their saliva mixed together, and for some reason the slurping and wet smacks were fuck so hot. usually, oikawa had found them not exactly pleasant- they sounded gross. But maybe Iwaizumi was just the exception to that.

Iwaizumis tongue was everywhere. it was nestled up against his own, it was completely claiming Oikawa’s mouth as iwaizumi’s alone. Oikawa loved it, he loved it so much because he knew he was Iwaizumis.

Oikawa groaned into the kiss, as there iwaizumi was. Eating sound from oikawa. Eating up Oikawa. Iwaizumi’s tongue was so deep into his mouth he thought he was going to gag. 

But, he wouldn’t mind gagging for iwaizumi, not at all. In fact, if he could open his mouth any bigger for iwaizumi to come into he would have done it already. 

Iwaizumis tongue worked around Oikawas own, swirling anywhere and everywhere it could, sweeping from one side of Oikawa’s mouth to the other. Oikawa was helpless in Iwaizumis grasp. 

Oikawa shifted himself, settling his feet better on the ground before lifting his hips up the where Iwaizumis own hard-on was. he thrusting his dick up against Iwaizumis own. and a shock of sensation worked in his abdomen and a moan out of his throat. 

He did it again, working his hips and pushing against iwaizumis cock for any sense of friction.

He earned a groan from Iwaizumi from his ministrations. He worked his hips again, using his feet as leverage to force his groin against iwaizumis own. his back arced in the air and he gasped into Iwaizumis mouth with every movement between their groins.

Oikawa hummed again, gasping as iwaizumi removed a hand from oikawa’s own to hang onto Oikawa’s hip, helping him grind against iwaizumis cock.

The two separated, gasping for air. But that didn’t stop their ministrations of movements with their cocks. They heavily grinded together, looking for any sort of friction to feel good.

before he knew it Iwaizumis mouth was back on his. Iwaizumis tongue moved across his gums all the way in the back of his mouth and gliding across oikawa’s teeth.

Oikawa needed more- he needed more then just grinding his cock against Iwaizumi. it wasn’t enough.

Everything felt too hot, to restricting. he wanted his clothes off of him and he wanted Iwaizumi’s clothes off of him- he wanted to feel iwaizumi not his clothes.

Iwaizumi pulled back from the kiss, once again. Oikawa couldn’t help but whine at that loss, and iwaizumi holding down his hip to stop him from grinding up against iwaizumi against.

Iwaizumi three his hand behind his back and gripped the back of his hoodie before yanking off the dark gray clothing along with the white v-neck t-shirt he had on underneath.

Oikawas eyes were transfixed on iwaizumi’s torso. His tan skin seemed translucent in the moonlight, he looked so big. He looked so daring. built muscles outlined iwaizumi. He was so hot, Iwaizumi was built like a damn god.

Iwaizumi had always been strong, he was always the stronger of the two ever since they were kids. it’s something Oikawa always admired about Iwaizumi. When they were younger, oikawa thought he was jealous of iwaizumi for being strong. But in reality he was just being a big homosexual who was attracted to strong men.

Iwaizumi carried defined muscles, his abs were cut from perfection and oh so solid. and so so hot, Oikawa wanted to run his hands and tongue across iwaizumis torso. he wanted to leave hickeys and bites all across iwaizumis chest and neck. 

He wanted those arms to hold him to iwaizumi as Oikawa kissed his neck.

Oikawa’s hand moved all on its own to caress iwaizumi’s chest. he was transfixed on the sight in front of him, he really couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted to.

Having iwaizumi between his legs, dick hard and straining against his sweatpants, face flushed from an intense kiss; it was everything.

“Please have me,” Oikawa was breatheless, and that simple sentence was all it took for iwaizumi to dive back into oikawa.

Iwaizumi unlocked his hand still laced with oikawa’s own and rested his weight on his forearm over oikawa’s head. Iwaizumi burried his nose on the crook of oikawa’s neck, inhaling and breathing the almond-buttermilk moisturizer the brunet uses.

A wet sensation made itself known to Oikawa. It took a moment for oikawa to realize it, still too focused on this hand resting on iwaizumi’s chest.

Iwaizumi was licking his neck. Iwaizumi moved his lips and tongue against oikawas neck, right where his neck meets his shoulder. 

Oikawa whimpered at the wet sensation, the light grip iwaizumis lips held on his neck felt so good.

Iwaizumi, similtaiously let his hips move down, grinding his dick into oikawa’s own, mimicking what oikawa was doing for them earlier. Both of them groaned at the action, breatheless and dazed.

Iwaizumi grunted as he moved up on oikawas neck, kissing a bit higher before taking the skin into his mouth and sucking on it, hard. Oikawa moaned as iwaizumi hollowed his mouth with the intensity that he was sucking at.

Oikawa definitely knew iwaizumi was intending tom leaving deep hickeys and marks all over his body.  
  
Being so preoccupied with iwaizumi against his neck, and the steady grinding against his dick, oikawa didn’t quite notice iwaizumi’s other hand messing with the bottom of oikawa’s shirt. he wasn’t quite sure when that hand had left his hip.

iwaizumi pulled away oikawa once again, not even trying to take his time or be sensual while yanking the shirt off of Oikawa. the shirt was thrown somewhere across the room.

Oikawa didn’t care about where the shirt went, it practically left his mind as soon as it was off of him.

iwaizumis hands dropped down onto oikawas chest. he slide his hands across the toned body, and down oikawa’s sides. Iwaizumi’s hands worked like magic, moving up and down his skin. 

Iwaizumi’s hands were rough, yet smooth. they were just how oikawa had imagined them against his skin.

iwaizumi’s hands moved and glides across oikawas skin, caressing it at just the right spot across his navel before moving up.

“you look so pretty in the moonlight.”

Iwaizumi attacked oikawas chest, bringing a pink bud into his mouth while using his free hand to tease the other. his mouth moved against the nipple, enclosing it in the warmth and breath of iwaizumi.

it felt so good. “ahh- iw-iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, not caring how high his voice went.

while iwaizumi lapped at the one, he twisted and pinched the other. It was like iwaizumi was worshiping his chest. Iwaizumi muttered something against Oikawa’s chest that he couldn’t quite get.

”huh?” Oikawa questioned.

”you are so gorgeous, you look like a damn buffet. all moaning and trembling just for me.”

Oh fuck, when did iwaizumi ever get so good at talking like that?

Oikawa yelped as iwaizumi bit down on his flushed nipple, it quickly turned into a moan once again as iwaizumi started sucking on the sensitive bud.

”may-maybe- maybe you need something to wash your mouth out- mou-ah- mouth with, i never knew you could talk like that.” commented oikawa, who was squirming under iwaizumis gaze.

”and what does that say about you? telling me you wanted to call me daddy, saying you wanted my hands and face up your ass, saying you wanted to get fucked by me?” 

iwaizumi looked so good with his mouth around oikawas chest, their eyes met and oikawa felt himself become entranced with iwaizumi’s movement.

”well, you gonna answer me, baby?”

a mewl left oikawas mouth as he threw his head back. Iwaizumi was sucking on his chest so hard. he felt like his skin was going to come off. he couldn’t answer iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi left oikawa’s nipple, and moved his mouth just to the side of it, purposefully not touching it. and Iwaizumi bit down, hard. Oikawas moan came right from his chest and being supported by his diaphragm, it was similar enough to a scream to be embarrassed by it.

”well, come on baby, answer me.” Iwaizumi circled oikawa’s other nipple with his hand, he was such a tease. Oikawa wanted iwaizumi touching him, now. 

”it means i’m a slut for you,”

Oikawa saw iwaizumi shift, moving his head away from Oikawa’s chest.

“so, you really wanna call me daddy?” iwaizumis voice had an unfamiliar deepness to it, something oikawa hasn’t heard before.

it contrasted oikawas higher and more nasally voice so well. he couldn’t help the squeak that made its way up his throat. 

but my god does oikawa love it, he might as well have passed out at the words with how they were making him tingle.

generally, oikawa liked to believe he was a confident person, he liked to think that he wasn't an easily flustered person. But oh boy, this was just too much. he just couldn't help but melt into Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi might have always had that effect on him, he couldn't help it. 

"m-maybe," oikawa felt his gaze drift from iwaizumi down to the side, his head completely turned itself with his stare.

God just remembering what happened earlier was embarrassing. he didn't particularly want to remember those messages, but if this was the outcome he might be able to ignore that embarrassment.

”then call me daddy, baby boy,” Oikawa groaned at this, it was a command oikawa could never deny.

not that he wanted to. “daddy.”

his fantasy was really coming to life. But if iwaizumi likes him the same way, did he ever imagine oikawa like this? The thought of iwaizumi dreaming about pining oikawa to the floor and fucking him senseless made him want to go mad.

”you gonna call me daddy while i tease you? while i finger you? while i eat you out? while i stuff you so full of cock the only thing you can think about is how deep it is in you?” Iwaizumi questioned. “well, baby boy, answer the question.”

”yes d-daddyyy- pleeeaasseeee“ Whined oikawa, drawing out the y and e sound at the end of the words.

iwaizumi smirked as he leaned back on his knees, whipping his mouth with one hand while the other went down towards oikawas shorts.

Iwaizumi tugged on the shorts, Oikawa used his feet as leverage to make room for his shorts to come off. Oikawa groaned as the cold air hit his hard cock. 

Iwaizumi continued to pull down the shorts and oikawas briefs as he eyed oikawa’s groin. oikawa sat his hips back down and brought his legs in. he held them in position with his hands pulling in the backs of both his knees- being a little more lenient on the right one.

Oikawa’s knees were so close to touching his chest that he might as well be folded in half.

iwaizumi slid the clothes all the way off. “you are so gorgeous, i can’t believe i finally get to fuck you.”

Oikawa groaned while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. he was used to being called gorgeous. But not by iwaizumi, it made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. He felt his cheeks get hot, what was iwaizumi doing to him?

”mmmmm- cant wait, i really want you to fuck- me, daddy-daddy.“ Oikawa knew how broken he sounded already, but he really couldn’t wait. “i’ve wanted you here for-forever-ever- now.”

oikawa knew how a face had to be lewd, going off of iwaizumi’s reaction.

Iwaizumi looked somewhat shocked, he probably wasn’t expecting oikawa to just start saying stuff like that- he was probably expecting a little more resistance from oikawa.

Like- oikawa was known for his prideful behavior. But oikawa just up and said exactly what Iwaizumi was looking for the first time.

This doesn’t mean oikawa was easy- Hell no he wasn’t, he has fuckin standards ya know. But iwaizumi may have met exactly every single standard and he may be a little weak for that-

Iwaizumi’s brow and nose scrunched up a bit, his mouth was set in a frown. It was the type of concentration face iwaizumi made when he was trying not to smile.

Oikawa always thought it was the cutest face he’s ever seen.

”soon, baby, as much as i want to fuck you, i’m just gonna appreciate you fully first.”

Oikawa saw Iwaizumis gaze sweep over oikawas deliciously sweat riddled body. While he wasn’t exactly muscular, he was pretty well toned. And he perfered it that way anyways, he perfered the muscle to be on someone else and not himself.

he liked the lithe look- it fit his face well, muscles just wouldn’t be the same.

Iwaizumi’s arms were on either side of oikawa’s hips and angles ass.

“you look like an angel”

”awe- so sappy!”

”can i eat you out?”

”geez, way to ruin that mood, daddy.”

Iwaizumi snorted, a grin grazing his lips. “well? can i?” (CONSENT IS SEXY FOLKS)

”yeah-yeah-please, daddy, please eat me out.” Oikawa gasped, “Please i want- i want your tongue up my ass, i want your hot hands on my thighs, please!”

“didn’t even have to ask you to beg, what a good slut.” Iwaizumi Growled

Without hesitation, iwaizumi dropped down. Iwaizumi’s hands can to rest on the back of oikawas thighs. Oikawa could feel iwaizumi’s breath ghosting his thighs. 

Oikawa couldn’t stop the twitch that the hot breathe was causing. his entire body shifted. a low moan erupted from his throat as he felt something just barely touch the sensitive rim of his ass.

Oikawas dropped his hands- ready to rely on iwaizumi to keep his legs open if he needed to. hands fixed themselves on the futon under him, the sheets twisted with the movements of his hands. he shuddered as another wet kiss was placed on the other side of the rim.

He felt iwaizumi’s hands start sliding up and down his thighs, as iwaizumi’s mouth latched onto the skin on oikawa’s thigh.

Oikawa moaned, the sight of iwaizumi so close to his ass was amazing. His eyes were so dark and trained onto oikawa’s face, looking for the lewd reactions he had been letting out since they got to his room.

Oikawa could see the flexing of iwaizumi’s muscles in his neck and shoulders as he sucked on the bruising skin of oikawa’s thigh muscles. it was so hot, seeing the bulging muscles shift with every move iwaizumi made.

Iwaizumi groped oikawa’s right knee with one hand, lifting it and keeping it in the air. oikawas legs just let iwaizumi do whatever he wanted to them.

Iwaizumi grabbed the other knee and pushed it to the ground. The muscles in oikawa’s thighs worked as he was spread open out wide. Wide open and wanting for the one he loves.

Iwaizumis pulled back a bit, just enough for his face to be visible from behind oikawa’s hard dick, his eyes still trained on oikawa’s now clenching hole.

Iwaizumi licked his lips, before smashing his face against the pink hole.

oikawa’s body shuddered as iwaizumi’s tongue flattened out and covered the entire thing. “Ooooh!” He moaned, his voice significantly higher then the already high and light groans he let out earlier.

oikawa twitched and shook with every movement of iwaizumi’s tongue against his ass. his body tried to get away from it on its own, it was already so much. But he loved it, he loved how warm iwaizumi’s tongue was against him.

Iwaizumis tongue forced another moan and gasp out of oikawa. oikawa felt like he’d be doing a lot of that tonight.

Oikawa felt iwaizumi being his tongue back down and licked over it again, iwaizumi’s flattened his entire tongue as he licked up again, letting the tip of hos tongue dig into oikawa. “mmph! oh fuck!!” oikawa moaned, pushing his ass back into iwaizumi’s face.

iwaizumi’s hand holding down the on knee slid down, holding oikawas thigh in place to keep him from moving his hips so much.

Iwaizumi’s tongue lightly swept around oikawa’s hole, getting close to touching where oikawa really wanted him to be, but now quite. “Pl-ease don’t tease me- more! more! please!”

Iwaizumi grunted as he shoved his own face closer to oikawa, his tongue finally going inside. Oikawa yelped at the sudden intrusion, not expecting iwaizumi to comply so fast.

Oikawa did his best to relax his ass to let iwaizumi in. But it was hard with iwaizumi lapping at the walls. Oikawa threw his head back with a string of moans, it was so good.

Oikawa doesn’t think he has moaned like such a whore before. sure he already moaned plenty during sex, but none of that was with iwaizumi.

iwaizumi pulled back, oikawa whined at the loss of heat. “God, your voice is so lewd. Who knew you moaned like such a slut, baby.”

”o-only for- for you, daddy!” 

“say it again,” Commanded iwaizumi, oikawa looked up to see just the eyes of his new lover.

The green iris was barely visible, nothing but the black pupil was all oikawa could make out in the dark. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Oikawa began to chant.

oikawa was completely helpless in iwaizumis hands, Iwaizumi could do whatever he wanted to oikawa and he wouldn’t be hearing the smallest whine or complaint from him.

iwaizumi’s tongue breached oikawa once again, a hum on his tongue left oikawa a complete mess of moans. the pitches of Oikawa’s moans kept climbing, going higher and higher as an encouragement to hajime.

The sounds were obscene, the squelching and wet noices coming from where iwaizumi’s mouth met oikawas ass were still nothing compared to the lewd and wanton moans of oikawa.

Iwaizumi was slurping oikawas ass like a damn dessert. Oikawa has never been eaten out so intensely before. Just as he thinks iwaizumi couldn’t be any deeper in him with his tongue, he is.

Oikawas back arched, his ass angled better into iwaizumis face. he grinds his ass back into the intrusion. iwaizumi quickly let go of oikawa’s knee, letting it fall and prop it against iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

Iwaizumi’s arm flexed as it rounded oikawas leg and hooked onto the opposite hip. Iwaizumi pushed oikawas hips down with the forearm crossing oikawas stomach, keeping him from grinding his ass onto iwaizumi’s tongue.

”just take it, baby.”

Oikawas hands writhed against the sheets, pulling and gripping as hard as he could.

a string of moans fell out of oikawa’s wide open mouth. “Oh! don’t stop! please-please don’t stop!” 

Iwaizumi’s tongue thrusted in and out of oikawa’s gapping hole. went sounds filled the air as iwaizumi’s went faster. Iwaizumi was thrusting his entire body into the movement to thrust his tongue deeper into oikawa.

Oikawas thighs shook violently around iwaizumis head, it was so hard to keep himself wide open. He just needed to close them. After all one thigh was practically on top of iwaizumi’s shoulder and right against iwaizumi’s head.

Iwaizumi pulled back slightly, before spitting i got the gaping hole of oikawas ass. Iwaizumi got right back to steadily thrusting his long tongue into oikawa. Hajime has always had a longer tongue- while it might have been a weird trait to think about, it certainly did have its perks.

at this rate he was gonna cum.

Iwaizumi tongue worked in him, lapping at the saliva he had spit into oikawas body and the sobbing walls clenching around him.

Oikawa wasn’t expecting iwaizumi to pull back.

Oikawa gasped at the loss of pleasure and warmth. his oncoming orgasm already slipping.

oikawa was flushed and breathless. He felt hot and so good and he had wanted more. ”why’d ya stop?” mumbled oikawa.

Iwaizumi was also, if not more so, breathless then oikawa. it would make sense considering he held down oikawa and fucked him senseless on his tongue.

”as much as i want you to cum from my mouth. I’d much rather have you cum on my dick, baby boy.”

ooooh that shit went right to oikawa’s dick. Cause oh fuck-a-doodle-ding-dong he definitely wants to come on Hajime’s dick. “oooo, yes please!”

“ you’ve taken dick before, baby?” asked iwaizumi, resting one arm on the floor for support while the other stroked the outside of oikawa’s thigh.

it wasn’t in a sexual way, it was more of a sensual, loving sort of gensture. Oikawa knew it was iwaizumi’s way of saying sorry for stopping so suddenly, but oikawa can’t bring himself to even be disappointed when iwaizumi does something like this.

”of course i have!” Oikawa shifted his ass from where it was, now feeling a little uncomfortable from the now drying saliva running down it. “ who do you think i am? do i look like a top or virgin to you?”

”just making sure, i wanna know how gentle i’d have to be.”

Oikawa chuckled, iwaizumi was always the type to take care out oikawa. Even if he acted begrudgingly, oikawa knew iwaiuzmi cared about how oikawas health.

Oikawas body trembled as he lifted his legs up again, he held onto them from his knees. Pulling them up to his chest.

“ I don’t mind rough, ya know.”

”really now? then expect me to pound you so hard in the mattress all you’ll be to do is moan like a whore and take it.”

Oikawa whimpered at that thought, god that sounded so appealing- he really wanted that.

“but, before i can do that,” iwaizumi shifted himself and rested on his knees, dick hard and easy to see from the angle “i gotta prep you first.”

Oikawa has seen iwaizumi’s dick before, and iwaizumi has seen oikawas. Well, they haven’t seen each other hard but still. They shower together at training camps and just in general. So it’s nothing new. 

What is new is seeing Hajimes dick hard im all of its monster glory infront of him. Iwaizumi has always had the bigger dick of the two, from what he could tell from sneakily taking a peak during showers. it was larger in both girth and length then average. 

it was a real big dick and oikawa couldn’t wait for it. It was veiny and had a upturned curve to it. While taking dick, oikawa learned to appreciate a good curve when he sees one.

Oikawa practically drooled at the thought of it going anywhere in him- well guess he was salivating now.

Oikawas dick on the other hand, it was nothing special. it was average, not too long and not too wide. It’s not like he’d fuck anyone with it anyways.

Personally, oikawa always preferred to bottom. He wasn’t a fan of sticking his dick in someone, it just didn’t feel right. Besides, prostate stimulation felt better anyways. His ass has always been more sensitive.

“where are your lube and condoms?” asked iwaizumi, back up from where oikawa was.

”i keep them in the drawer i my desk,” oikawa replied.

Oikawa let the hold he had on his knees loosen a bit. Iwaizumi got up from between oikawas legs and walked over to oikawas desk, quickly sorting through the random junk in the drawer and pulling out the lube and condoms.

Iwaizumi swiftly walked back and sat back where he was before. Iwaizumi set the condom down off to the side to be used in a bit.

Iwaizumi popped the cap of the water based lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. he sat the tube down by the condoms before bringing his other hand to give the lube a few pumps to warm it up.

Oikawa watched as iwaizumi’s hands flexed with the movements. 

Oikawa loved iwaizumi’s hands. they were long, thick, and oh so veiny. He could run his own hands on Hajimes for hours if he had the chance. Well, he would have the chance now.

A single finger of hajime’s had to be atleast one and a half of oikawas own.

Iwaizumi’s hand rested at the top of oikawa’s ass, slightly pushing the cheek up, while the other hovered over oikawa’s hole. “Can i?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes came up from oikawa’s hole to oikawas face. Oikawa nodded, “yes, daddy. You can.”

”breathe and relax for me, baby boy.”

Oikawa’s breath hitched as he felt a single large digit push through his gaping hole. He choked on a moan as he felt the warmth of the finger enter him. 

it’s been a little while since he’s been fingered my someone else. And it had been a few days of tiring practice, so he hadn’t gotten around to doing it himself. 

to put it lightly, he was _tight_ tight, even with hajime eating him out. Oikawa took in a breathe as iwaizumi slowly maneuvered his finger inside of oikawa.

Oikawa wouldn’t describe it as uncomfortable. while it didn’t feel great just yet it would get better. besides, iwaizumi had only just gotten to his first knuckle.

oikawa’s hands squeezed his thighs, he held his breath as iwaizumi wiggled his finger. “oh-“ oikawa gasped. 

Oikawas bit his lip as iwaizumi pushed his index finger in more.

He looked down onto iwaizumi. iwaizumi’s face was laced with concentration, watching his finger be sucked into oikawas pink hole.

iwaizumi pushed the rest of his finger in and rested it there briefly before pulling back and thrusting it back in. “Ah!” cried oikawa, tensing back up again before melting back into iwaizumi’s grasp.

Hajime started thrusting his finger in at a leisurely pace, with no real aim. He was just trying to get oikawa loose enough to fit in his second finger. 

oikawa gave a breathly gasp, having hajimes finger up his ass was so good. He felt Hajime’s long fingers pass his walls, going in and out.

Iwaizumi hooked his finger inside oikawa, before straightening it.

iwaizumi repeated the action inside oikawa. 

oikawa moans picked up as iwaizumi’s finger thrusted in faster and faster, creating a steady pace.

Oikawa felt the small ridges of Iwaizumis veins on the back of his fingers, traveling upwards from the back of his hand.

oikawas head lolled back, leaving his hicky covered neck exposed for iwaizumi to get an eye full of.

oikawas eyes clenched shut, this was so good. “ah!” 

the sounds of oikawa filled the room. his moans were nothing compared to the sound of skin slapping against each other. 

“ah- another-another one, daddy- o-h! oh fuck! oh fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck” a filthy, broken moan left oikawas wide open mouth as iwaizumi slipped in another finger.

Iwaizumi was purposely missing his prostate- it was so good but it wasn’t enough and he just needed iwaizumi somewhere. And iwaizumi knew where oikawa needed him.

oikawa dropped his hands and fisted them in the sheets and blankets underneath him. 

it was so so good. 

as oikawas legs were closing, iwaizumi used his free hand to grab oikawas calf, and throw the long, beautiful leg over iwaizumi’s other shoulder.

oikawas other leg naturally fell more open. iwaizumi kept his hand on oikawa’s calf, keeping it hooked on iwaizumi’s broad shoulder.

oikawa threw his head to the side and moaned as iwaizumi scissored his fingers inside. “oh-oh-oh, fuck! daddy, daddy, please!”

oikawa mewled as iwaizumi repeated the motion, spreading his fingers apart and drawing them back together.

he gave a really lewd moan, as iwaizumi just seemed to be going in deeper and wider with each movement.

oikawa really wanted hajime in him soon. He spread his legs wider, a small signal for hajime that he was loving it, if his moans weren’t giving it away already. but he doubted that his moans weren’t given away how he felt.

he felt the muscles in his thighs twitch and tremble with how deep iwaizumi was, he had to have been to where iwaizumi’s fingers met the rest of his hands already.

Oikawa rocked his hips against hajimes fingers. he was getting desperate for more. “fuck, fuck, oh shit, shit, shit- daddy! hajime! ha-hajime! fuck me! oh fuck me!” 

even with how full hajime was making him feel, he wanted something more.

iwaizumi pulled his fingers out, just till the tips of them were barely inside. he lined up his ring finger, He than drilled them back in, hard. 

Oikawa writhed at the new intrusion. his entire body shook, and his hands fisted themselves hard enough in the sheets to turn white. 

“Oh- Oh- ahhhh! yes yes yes yes! daddy! daddy! right there! right- right there! There!” oikawa practically screamed, as hajime hit right where his prostate was.

oikawas body jerked, he was gasping for air. His dick violently twitched and smacked against his own stomach with force as iwaizumi rocked oikawas entire body against iwaizumis fingers. 

“who knew you were so loud and sensitive? well, it makes sense just knowing your personality. Your the most sensitive person i’ve fucked” commented iwaizumi.

oikawa could barely hear iwaizumi over the sound of his insides being brutally fucked on three fingers. “fuck me-!” the breathless moan that left oikawa was incredibly lewd, the neediness in the words shocked even oikawa.

oikawa could barely keep his eyes open with the brutally quick pace iwaizumi was at. his eyes were completely unfocused, he was barely able to make out the dark form of Hajime in the dark.

stars flows through his eyes, he must have squeezed them closed a little too tightly.

Oikawa helplessly melted into Hajime’s grip over him. He was right in hajimes palm.

”Please! i’m-im - ready, Daddy! please! put it in! please put it in! i want your fat cock, daddy!”

Hajimes pace seemed to be getting slower- no they were getting slower. the once steady pace dispersed into something slow, before it stopped all together.

Hajimes fingers stilled inside of tooru. “you sure that your ready, baby? you think you can take daddy’s cock?”

”yes-yes-yes, please, i want it! i want you!” begged oikawa, if he had to wait any longer oikawa was sure he would just explode. 

Hajime grunted as a response. oikawas eyes focused in on hajime, now being able to see since he wasn’t being fingered.

hajimes broad and built form shifted in the moonlight. Tooru watched as Hajime turned his torso and grabbed the discarded condom and lube.

Tooru was mesmerized with the way Hajimes muscles stretched and tilted with the smaller movements, how the flexed with just the slightest shift in Hajimes posture. 

Toorus eyes watched Hajime tear open the condom packet. the plastic wrapper crinkled with the small movements, before it too was discarded off to the side.

Tooru watched in seemingly slow motion as Hajime slide the condom down his large dick, the condom squeezed and showed off every vein of Hajime’s dick. 

“Remind me to suck you off sometime,” Commented Tooru.” i really want you t fuck my throat.”

Tooru heard Hajime’s heavy breath hitch, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for flustering Hajime like that. “Next time, but for now?” Hajime uncapped the lube and hissed as he spread it across his shaft, “i’m gonna fucking rail you. don’t expect to be able to walk for a while.”

it was Oikawa’s turn for his breath to hitch. God, he couldn’t wait for the sweet aftercare Hajime would give. but that can wait, for now he’s just gonna get fucked. 

Hajime pumped his dick a few more times before wiping the left over lube on toorus thigh, “hey! you could have wipped that off on your own leg, you know!”

Hajime didn’t reply to toorus whined, Tooru knew his pouting wasn’t gonna get him anywhere, Hajime was used to that kind of behavior from him now.

Tooru watched as Hajime lifted his legs and sat between them.

Hajime learned above toorus pale, toned frame; and caged his in using his hand.

then Hajime used his free hand to grab his dick, and line it up with Toorus gaping entrance. “Can i?”

”yes, daddy.” Tooru gasped as the tip breached his entrance.

Hajime was so _big._ Tooru fucking mewled and whined and cried out as Hajime inched into his tight and hot ass.

Tooru threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut, he worked on relaxing to accommodate Hajimes size. 

Hajimes other hand came to rest besides Toorus other shoulder. Hajime leaned forward and started to suck on the side of Toorus neck again, right next to the purple and yellow hickies he had left there earlier.

Iwaizumi gently bit down on oikawas neck, squeezing it hard but not enough to do anything more then lightly bruise the skin. It was just enough to overwhelm tooru with enough sensations to briefly forget about the tight fit of Hajime’s dick.

Tooru felt Hajime everywhere, his entire body was ablaze. not only did he feel him from where Hajime was in him, but from wherever Hajime was touching him. 

Hajime was caging him in and he felt so small compared to the other. Which was somewhat ironic considering oikawa was still a fuckin tall ass man with the average weight of his height.

Tooru heard Hajime groan and grunt as he held himself inside. “damn, shittykawa, why you have to be too fucking good at everything...”

Tooru threw his arms around Hajimes neck and pulled him closer to his neck. Hajimes dick inched further into tooru.

Oikawa could hear Hajimes groans, “how are you still so fucking tight? god, your ass is so good, your so good.”

Tooru mewled. He couldn’t even even come up with a reply. His mind was racing with thoughts about how good he felt, how good it was to have Hajime in him.

even in his haze, Tooru knew Hajime wanted to thrust in, even if he wasn’t even half was inside yet. “you-you can go -fast-faster, you know? i-i told-you- i -like it a li-little rough- daddy.”

”i-i know, baby,” Gasped Hajime, pulling back from Toorus neck. “i just don’t know if i can stop if i give in, i don’t wanna break you- just yet.”

”i-i don’t- care! pleas-please break me, fuck... fuck me-fuck me till i can- can only call your name! fuck me so hard- fucking rail- me! please! I-I only want you to have-have me like-this! i’m spread- out like this for you!” Oikawa couldn’t believe the filth coming out of his mouth, the filter from brain to mouth must have left a while ago considering he felt no shame while saying that.

Well. he wasn’t sure how much shame he could feel when it was just Hajime and him anyways.

But, it was true. He had only ever imagined Hajime fucking him. Even when he wasn’t, it was hajime who he had pictured fucking his doggy style. 

Tooru figured he’d lost all pride and shame when it came to Hajime. He didn’t have to pretend anything, he didn’t have to care about his image.

He could be himself. maybe that’s what initially made him fall for Hajime anyways.

From the words Tooru had said, something must have clicked. Because Hajime thrusted his hips, immediately bottoming out. “Oh Shit!” Tooru s glossy eyes snapped open and shit- not quite sure which he wanted or even felt.

Tooru gasped, his ass was slightly burning from the sudden stretch and intrusion. But he didn’t care, if it was Hajime stretching him like this, he’d take it any day.

“pl-please! Move! move!”

Hajime entered in one fluid motion, drilling his shaft downwards to fuck Tooru. He rocked his hips at a brutal pace. The short and fast pace was quickly set, and the sound of skin slapping accompanied Toorus sinful moans.

Tooru felt himself being lost in the pleasure, before being brought back by a harsh bite to his clavicle. He yelped at the action, but accepted it none the less.

“oh-oh-oh-ahhhh! daddyyyyy!” Oikawas moans where in sync with the sound of Hajimes balls slapping against his ass.

hajime repositioned his hands, dropping down and now holding himself up using his forearms.

The precum from tooru’s untouched dick was being spread across his own stomach, it dripped down and rocked along with the the thrusts that were moving Toorus entire body.

Toorus hands tried to grasp onto Hajimes back. Instead, Tooru successfully clawed at it, leaving irritated red lines down hajimes back.   
  
Hajime himself hissed and groaned near toorus ear from the slightly burning scratches. 

Hajimes thrusts were really well paced, and kept himself mostly inside of Toorus tight hole.

Tooru loved it, it made him feel so full. Hajime was so deep inside him. he doubted Hajime could go in any deeper, but he probably could.

tooru heard untangling lines being thrown out of one of their mouths- he was unsure whether it was him or hajime talking this.

tooru angled his hips up, trying to keep up and meeting Hajimes every movement with his own. “ngh,” moaned oikawa, his voice was starting to go higher, almost in a feminine way.

Hajime pulled up from his attack on Toorus neck to go up to Toorus lips.

Their faces crashed together in a harsh kiss. Hajime bit into Toorus bottom lip, lightly grinding it in his own teeth. he let the lip go before thrusting his tongue into toorus mouth.

Hajime licked over Toorus teeth, mapping out the changing shapes in his head. His tongue swept under Toorus own before licking keeping his tongue across toorus entire mouth. 

the light taste of metal invaded toorus tastebuds.

“Mmph!” Hajime ate up toorus moans, which were getting more and more heated as hajime kept thrusting in and out.

Hajime pulled away from toorus mouth, and sat up straight, keeping himself balanced on his knees all while keeping stuttering of the pace they were going at to a minimum.

Iwaizumi was so deep in him- so fast and deep and hard. Iwaizumi was going at an impossible pace, quickly thrusting his hips against oikawa while shoving oikawa down onto his dick. 

Oikawa felt his balls tense, and a familiar heat in his stomach growing. If hajime kept this up he was definitely gonna cum.

as if reading toorus mind, Hajimes thrusts changed, from small and fast to long and slow. 

this change drew a long mewl out of Tooru. “ooooooooh-“ he whined, “daddy...”

his incoming orgasm was warded off. He didn’t really mind, he wanted this to last longer anyways.

Hajimes thrusts went from the tip, all the way to balls deep. as deep as Hajime could press into Tooru from the angle.

Toorus moans were high in pitch, and matched the thrusts in length. “hooooooooo- ngh! fuck!”

Hajime kept this pace, thrusting as at a slow but not too slow pace. it was fairly decent, but it would be enough for either of them to cum. 

Hajime grabbed Toorus hips, and snapped his own forward, drawing Tooru out of his thoughts. 

This pace was brutal. This fuck was brutal. This was fucking more then impossible and Tooru felt himself become completely lost in Iwaizumi. He completely threw his head back and his eyes rolled as far as they couldn’t until the strain was just too much.

Hajime was going from tip to balls at a fast pace. Oikawas legs shook and tensed with ever thrust just barely missing his prostate.

Tooru threw his head back, his moan was similar to a scream “OOOH! DADDY! OH- OH- FUCK! yes! don’t stop! please don’t stop! shit! so good! you-your so big!”

“that’s it, baby! feel good on my cock, cum on my cock.” 

Toorus entire body writhed and was being thrown back and forth as hajime took control and pulled toorus ass against his own dick.

Toorus ass was being confirmed to the veins in Hajimes cock. “your filling me up soooo good!”

Hajime directly thrusted against toorus prostate and he saw stars. he has never moaned in such a lewd way in his entire life. 

his face must be even worse, judging from hajimes look. He can feel the spit running down the sides of his face, as well as the tears building in his eyes again.

honestly- Tooru doesn’t think he’s ever cried so much for separate reasons in a single hour. but who knows.

Toorus eyes felt really unfocused. With his body being thrusted against Hajimes dick, being used like a damn cock sleeve, he doesn’t even know how his eyes are still open or how he’s comprehending anything.

He doubts it’ll be long before he’s completely immersed in the pleasure.

He felt so full, he tried his best to meet Every single one of Hajimes thrusts. Tooru was clenching around Hajime, keeping him deep. 

Tooru could barely hear Hajimes groans of pleasure between all the different noices his body gave.

Hajimes dick struck Toorus prostate. And Toorus body spazzed. A string of Flithy moans was Hajimes reward has he kept hitting Toorus prostate. “oh-oh-oh-da-daddy! Fuck! oh!”

Tooru couldn’t move his hips anymore and his hands felt too weak to continue holding onto the sheets. He could only lay there and take it.

Tears fell freely from toorus eyes, he was so overwhelmed from all the different sensations. He couldn’t focus on anything, yes he could still focus on Hajimes dick gliding through his walls. pulsating against his prostate.

Hajime reached down to toorus arching figure, he wrapped a hard around toorus throat and tooru was thrown into total bliss.

Hajime squeezed just hard enough, hard enough for tooru to feel the blood pooling in his head. Hard enough for tooru to barely get his breath through. 

Toorus head started to get heavy, starting at his ears. all the sounds in the air steadily started to throb in and out of his head. 

Toorus gasps gained in pitch, he’s never had his voice so high. The gasps were short and high as hajime squeezed just a bit harder before relaxing his arm to how tight of a grip he had before.

Saliva pooled in toorus mouth, unable to go down his throat or anywhere else.

Toorus already unfocused vision started to be incomprehensible, he forgot he was even able to see due to the now heavy throbbing in his ears.

Heavy pools of spit ran down the sides of his mouth and soaked into the pillow under Toorus head.

Toorus head felt hot, he felt tears build in his eyes and a bug headache start to build

’this sight is definitely porno worthy, i wish i could take a picture. he looks so hot.’

Hajime let go of toorus neck, and tooru gasped and writhed, now able to get a good amount of air into his lung. His high pitched gasps were exchanged for desperate pants.

Hajime slowed his thrusts, just enough to let tooru be able to grasp a good breath.

Hajime didn’t keep that up for long, as soon as he heard tooru take a more relaxed breathe he started thrusting back in.

Hajimes cock was ramming into Tooru. he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last at this pace. Hajimes fast thrusts were accompanied by all the groans and moans me made while being squeezed by toorus tight insides.

Hajimes hands violently pulled tooru into his cock. upping the pace and pulling tooru as far down onto Hajimes dick as he could.

Tooru felt his walls contract as his orgasm grew closer. Hajimes pace stuttered, but only a little, at the clenching of toorus ass.“oh-oh-daddy! Daddy! ngh- oh fuck fuck fuck- i’m-i’m close! ah-Hajime- fuck me!” Toorus screams where left barely heard over the slapping of skin.

”me- ah shit- oh fuck- fuck- me too-too, baby,” Hajimes pace was so brutal and stayed steady throughout the entire damn thing.

he didn’t fuckin know how Hajime was so good at this.

”cum on my cock, baby. Cum on nothing but my cock, yeah, yeah!” Moaned Hajime.

Tears silently fell from toorus eyes and down his cheeks, his mouth fell wide open and another moan left his mouth. He wanted to cum so bad, just like hajime said.

And this every thrust Hajime angled at his prostate, brutally abusing and destroying it and any semblance he had left of the world with it. How Hajime was able to handle him and thrust so quickly was unknown to tooru, but he _really_ wasn’t complaining.

it felt like all coherent thoughts left his head. All he could think about is that hot, pulsing cock thrusting and being pulled into him at a quick pace. “Daddyyy~!” tooru whined, it was almost like a plea to have him come already.

Hajimes dick was ramming into him again and again, battering his prostate. Sending Oikawa into a moaning mess. No possibility of even coherently calling out “daddy!” again without sounding as broken as he looked.

all tooru could do was mewl and moan and take the battered beating to his prostate.

Toorus eyes were practically in the back of his skull, rolling with ecstasy.

Hajimes pants and groans were getting louder with every passing second, not nearly as pornographic worthy as toorus were, however.

He was so close, so so close. He’d have to start holding off his orgasm soon if hajime didn’t cum soon. But with Toorus current comprehension of things, that likely wouldn’t be possible.

”oh fuck, you feel so good, so damn tight. Your getting me so close baby boy.” Praised Hajime.

”gonna -ah fuck-gonna- cum!” Tooru wasn’t sure if he actually said this out loud. He could barely think about what he was hearing with Hajimes duck going oh-so fast in him.

Tooru could feel his Orgasm coming, he just had to release there was no way he would be able to hold it off.

With Hajimes dick pounding into him, and the paralyzing grasp of orgasm right around the corner, he came.

his entire body felt electrified as the feeling of his orgasm, of release washed over him.

He came with a silent moan. tooru back arched beyond belief and his hands gripped the sheets below him. Toorus eyes were squeezed shut even while rolling to the back of his head with his orgasm. 

The sounds of skin against skin was already deafening, but he thought he heard Hajime moan out his name as he came inside the condom.

Toorus ass had Contracted and squeezed around the dick inside of him as his orgasm hit like a damn freight train.

toorus dick had violently spurted a fair amount of cum onto his stomach, going as high as his chests. he doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life.

Tooru panted as he let his entire body relax. his legs fell open and out, His chest rose heavy with every deep breathe.

Tooru whipered as he felt Hajime pull his dick out of Toorus entrance.

Hajime pulled away from toorus exhausted figure.

blearily, tooru watched as hajime hissed at the sensitivity and took off the cum filled condom.

tooru panted as he let his eyes shut, too tired to really do anything else. Honestly, tooru was really ready to fall asleep right here and now, but he also wanted to watch as hajime cleaned him up and cuddled him.

“gonna clean u up and grab the spare futon, don’t fall asleep yet.”

tooru hummed as a response, not really paying too much attention. the tatami mat floor creaked as Hajime got up, and walked out the door, presumably to grab a wash cloth.

Tooru rested his eyes as he heard the sound of water running from the other room. the sound of his phone dinging with a notification drew him to open his eyes.

he looked over to the side and saw his phone had a message notification.

he was about to reach for it, but he then realized how sore his back was and how he couldn’t really move all that much. Hajime really did a number on Toorus ass, huh.

Hajime walked back in the room with a glass of water and a damp towel. he sat between toorus legs again and brought the warm towel to toorus ass, wiping away the lube and other fluids.

tooru sighed in contentment. “you mind grabbing me my phone real fast?”

Hajime did so without much complaint other then a small grumble. Tooru chuckled at Hajimes action and grabbed the phone form hajimes hand.

tooru felt the wetness of the towel wash away the grim and lube off of his thighs. 

Hajime got up again, presumably to grab a spare futon he kept in the closet.

Tooru turned back to his phone and opened it, it was a text from makki.

**😳😘Makki-channn😌💖**

dont you usually text me about Iwaizumi around this time? something up?

well you see-

i accidentally texted iwa-chan instead of u

OOP- you get fucked?

absolutely railed

i doubt i’ll be able to walk for a bit

👍

hes back with the spare futon,,,laterrrr

and with that Tooru set his phone down as Hajime unfolded the spare futon right next to the soiled one.

Tooru admired hajime as he spread out the clean blanket and pillow. Not with lust or want, but with love. Tooru loved how thoughtful Hajime was, he loved how far Hajime would go to make sure tooru was comfortable or happy.

it made Tooru want to be able to make sure Hajime was happy too, but it also made him really wanna tease Hajime. Well, teasing could be saved for another time.

Hajime walked over to tooru, and quickly gathered him in his arms bridele style before moving the few feet into the new futon.

Hajime covered Tooru with the blanket before getting up kicking the cum and lube covered futon into a ball and picking that up. Hajime quickly threw it out into the hall and came back in the room.

Hajime walked over to the futon and got in beside tooru. Tooru sighed once again as he snuggled into Hajimes chest. 

now this was the best. limbs tangled together, ready for sleep.

the two held each other, waiting for sleep to over take him.

”ya know...” Hajime started, “ this was a pretty shitty confession. i’m calling a redo, i’ll get you flowers and everything.”

”awwwe, really?” 

“yeah, i’ll take you on a real date too.”

”i’d like that.”

”me too. don’t be over dramatic about it, though, i’ll hit you.”

”Iwa-chan! Mean!”

Hajime brought his head down and gave tooru a quick kiss.

While the kiss lasted only mere seconds, it felt like hours before the two pulled away.

Tooru loved every second where Hajimes lips were on his.

how it feels to rest against your patient lips, you against me.

as the hours pass, every second i spend against you is eternal bliss.

* * *

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked into morning practice a few days later. Oikawa was still a little stiff, but he barely even noticed it anymore!

The first day after though? he really wasn’t able to move, like at all.

Iwaizumi had to do everything for him, help him get changed, help him to the couch, change the tv channel, get him milk bread- stuff like that.

Oikawa considered making Iwaizumi do the stupidest things for him, but he’s not that mean. Besides, Iwaizumi had already yelled at him for making a few ridiculous requests. 

This was both of their first days back to practice since getting together. 

Since yesterday was monday, the didn’t have practice. But, today was tuesday and they definitely have morning practice today.

the two walked into the changing room where makki, mattsun, and a couple others were already changing.

Makki looked over and this one shit eatting grin was plastered over his face. 

Oikawa ignored the look and walked over to his locker, located on the other side of the club room and next to Iwaizumi’s.

Both of them started to take off their jackets and clothes.

”geez, iwaizumi. Your back looks like it was attacked by a cat or something!” Commented makki.

’so that’s what that grin was about!’

This drew the attention of everyone in the rooms to Iwaizumi’s back. Mattsun blew a low whistle. “wooow, iwaizumi’s really getting bitches, huh?”

“if thats what you wanna call oikawa.”

The room froze and Oikawa choked. “ Oh my god! Iwa-Chan you can’t just say something like that!”

Kyoutani, who was minding his own business in the corner, just completely left the room, he wasn’t even done putting his shoes on yet he just walked out. And really, who could blame him? 

”hahhhh? why can’t i?”

”You absolute brute! Where’s you sense of shame?!”

”shut the fuck up, like you have any shame either.”

”Iwa-chan!” Screeched oikawa.

Makki was cackling in the corner of the room. 

yahaba had a horrified look on his face. Kindaichi was traumatized. “we don’t need to know about your sex life, like damn.” Commented Kunimi.

this was definitely gonna be an interesting practice.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally hate this writing sm but it’s better then the small stories i’ve written at 1 in the morning with no idea what i’m doing or how to phrase things. at least i’m getting better at writing, even if it’s just by a little.
> 
> if i find out any of y’all used this to get off on i will make it my life’s goal to hunt you down and destroy everything u love- i’m talking to u straight girls/ fujoshis,, y’all are nasty


End file.
